New hero in training: Basilisk
by MorganicOrganic
Summary: Essentially Harry was brought up by Remus and Sirius who became his surrogate parents after his were murdered. He has a strong quirk that is snake-based and has a few dangerous abilities he has to control. After receiving a tip off about something to do with Dumbledore taking Harry they escaped to Japan where they move in next to the Midoriya family.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The Dursley's never got given Harry, Sirius didn't give Harry to Hagrid nor did he chase after Wormtail, he instead runs to Remus and the duo live together with Harry until Dumbledore tries to take Harry from them due to them not being 'suitable' parents. So they escape to Japan and move in next to the Midoriya household where Harry becomes friends with Izuku and helps him through his middle school years.

Chapter 1

October 31st 1981

"Move aside silly mud-blood, i only want your son, you do not have to die here" the Dark Lord Voldemort tried to reason with the woman, only half-trying to keep his deal with Severus. She shook her head violently in disagreement, amber hair flying wildly around her face, clinging to the tears that were there. "No! Take me not my baby, not my Harry! Please" she sobbed standing in front of her 1yr old son's cot arms spread like a sacrifice and despite her fear there was a fierce determination in her eyes that slightly unnerved the Dark Lord. He raised his wand and uttered the spell he had already used tonight "Avada Kedavra! Foolish girl" he watched as she screamed and then dropped silently to the floor like a puppet with it's string cut. "Now little child, i hold no qualms against you but for me to live ypu must die. Avada Kedavra!" watching as the child stared down the evil man, hissing at him angrily, who had made is Mummy cry and made her sleep. The green eyes once filled with tears glared at the weird looking man (as much as a toddler can anyway) and didn't seem phased when a shield raised around the child reflecting the spell back at its caster leaving only a pile of ashes, a wand and a robe. The bad man was gone now and Harry was really tired he curled up and dropped off into an uncomfortable sleep.

Sirius walked up to the house of his closest friends and gasped when he saw the rubble surrounding the demolished home. "JAMES! LILY! WHERE ARE YOU!" he shouted as he ran into the house only to stop his shouting as he saw his best friend slumped on the ground hazel eyes glazed over and staring at nothing wand in hand but it had ultimately made no difference as it's weilder still perished. Kneeling down next to his friend he gently shut the man's, his brother's eyes befoe moving upstairs and wiping the tears from his blurry eyes. Walking into Harry's room he saw Harry crying in his sleep, still safe in his cot Lily just infront of him spread-eagled eyes shut and beside her a pile of ashes and the wand of Voldemort (which Sirius ignored) "No, Tiger-Lily. I can only promise to keep him safe from any form of manipulation he'll live a happy life with me and Remy don't you worry" at this point Sirius was full on blubbering all malice towards Wormtail forgottenthe safety of his Godson-the last bit of Lily and James he has left of them. He went over to Harry and gently picked him up from the cot grabbing the blanket that was in the cot and apparated to Grimmauld Place, flooing Remus as soon as he arrived to get over to his place.

He rubbed Harry's back soothingly, the toddler crying wondering where his mum and dad were as Sirius transfigured a cot for Harry. Simultaneously warming up some warm milk for him to drink in hopes of it helping the child to sleep peacefully, just as Sirius deemed the milk a suitable temperature Remus appeared in a light of green flame worry painting his features. "What's happening Pads? Why have you got James' cub?" the cluelessness in his closest friends voice tipped Sirius' emotions over the edge. Setting down the drowsy cub into his cot and was drifting to sleep once more, Sirius broke down. Tears spilling down his cheeks, "They're dead Remy, DEAD all because of that traitorous RAT! I-If i had been the secret keeper they would have lived. WHY. WHY did we listen to Dumbledore and swap keepers? Even if i was more obvious they would have l-lived and they would be safe". he was full on weeping at this point snot and tears staining the t-shirt of Remus who was completely shocked mouth agape not wanting to believe his closest friend's words. "Siri, how, how did this happen? I thought Peter was the secret keeper...he betrayed the us? His cloest and oldest friends? Why?" Remus began rambling trying to understand why someone they were all so close to betrayed them, they'd been friends since they were 11 for christ sake why would he do it? Then again ever since graduation he'd been acting odd, odder than normal anyway. "There's no other explanation is there Pads? He must have gone dark, there is a reason why his animagus is a bloody rat, how did we not realise earlier? Blinded by friendship it has been ten years long" the werewolf attempted to reason, taking deep breaths to keep Moony calm before he goes after the rat. Tears spilling down his own face, the duo sat down on a sofa beside Harry's temporary cot the both wondering what the next day would bring for the mourning friends who fell asleep in each other's arms tear tracks drying on their faces.

 **Timeskip 11 years** (Basically Harry and co will move to Japan as Midoriya starts middle school i think that age is around 12ish)

"Come on cub, we need to be at the airport in half an hour to check in before we board!" Remus called smiling softly as he saw his son and Moony's cub come running down the stairs with a large long-haired hound at his heels chasing him down. As they reached the bottom of stairs Padfoot changed back to Sirius who was still just as handsome as ten years ago walked up to his husband and kissed him, a grin on his face as he spun his wand around shrinking the suitcases that surrounded the trio. They had one suitcase each but each suitcase held all their belongings with expandable charms on them allowing for them to be filled with everything yet still be a suitable weight to carry. "No rush Moons, we can just apparate to the airport-away from muggles obviously. Now, you got everything pup?" Sirius placated his husband and laughed as he saw Harry come sliding down the banister, something he loved doing-even if it meant him injuring himself.

If someone saw Harry Lupin-Black they would not know his parents were Lily and James Potters son. His emerald eyes were slit like that of a snake and although others might not notice he has multiple eyelids he has to control,no eyelids and he can kill any who meet his gaze, or if he has only one over his eyes he can petrify/paralyze. His cheekbones were dangerously sharp and if one looked inside him mouth they would see retractable venom sacks and a forked tongue like a snakes. Portions of his skin also had scales on them varying in shades of green from forest green to the neon green depending on where on his body they were. He was also wearing multiple layers due to him being cold-blooded like his snakey bretheren, it was just a plus that both Remus and Sirius due to their canine sides was that they both exuded heat like radiators. Harry enjoyed snuggling down with them whenever he could as he was always most comfortable then.

Both Remus and Sirius had similar quirks that went alongside their magic and it was their quirks that helped them get on so well together, dogs and wolves are pack animals that only mate once after all. Remus had super strength and the ability to take on wolfish features although it was difficult for him to turn into a full wolf and after often left him exhausted, however in the hybrif form his senses were heightened. Sirius ability was similar but he could turn into a Grim, this means he can sense death just before it occurs and can blend into the shadows to stay hidden. Like with Remus this grants him heightened senses which are both a blessing and a curse.

The trio each picked up their carry-ons and suitcases, Harry holding Remus' arm as they prepared to apparate to Heathrow and leave Europe for good. "Ready?" Remus asked and getting dual nods in response they each apparated with a loud *CRACK* appearing out of view at the airport.

Had they been 5 minutes later then they would have been stopped by the leader of the light and his lackeys who burst into the house, Dumbledore red faced and fuming having just missed his chance to take the boy-who-lived for himself and become the puppet he had always planned for-willimg to sacrifice himself for the greater good. "We were too late, scour the building they may have left something behind that will give away where they have gone." He sighed as he watched them follow his orders, someone had warned them about his plans, but who?

 **Five days beforehand**

Severus Snape was a man with few friends and many secrets that he would never reveal if his life depended on it, this time however he had a promise to uphold for his best friend in relation to her son. He knocked onto the front door of Grimmauld Place and waited for someone to answer, hopefully it was the wolf, not the dog. When it opened he was surprised to see a young boy open the door with Lily's eyes who looked at him with distrust in those emerald orbs "Who are you? No one should be able to find this place Paddy said so". So this was Lily's son then, surprisingly the wolf and mutt have brought him up welll given how idiotic the mutt had been in his youth perhaps a child had mellowed him out. Doing his best not to unnerve th child like he does so easily whilst working he replied "well i know your carers, we went school together and i have something important to tell them one of my old friends told me about this place and how to find it." Seemingly satisfied with the explanation Harry let him in the house and led him to the livivng room where the two men he was looking for were sat.

Remus with his amber hair speckled with greys dressed in an amber jumper and jeans reading the paper whilst Sirius dozed lightly beside him dressed in a red and gold t-shirt and jeans his dark hair as unruly as it was when they were in school. Both however were surprised to see the person who hated them or the duartion of their school years and after, James and Sirius having bullied the poor sod and Remus nearly killing him (accidentally of course). "Snivell-oof-Snape what are you doing here? How do you know about this place?" Remus elbowed his husband to get him to correct the nickname with a roll of his eyes. "I only know of this place because Lily told me of it when we were younger don't worry your secret is safe. However i do come bearing bad news, Dumbledore is once again searching for the young Potter he wants to take custody under the reasoning that the two of you are unreasonable carers-I am well aware this is incorrect. You may want to flee country Dumbledore will do anything to get the child under his control for that bloody prophecy once more even though the dark lord is dead. I am not doing this for you two, i am doing it for Lily i promised to keep her son safe and this is me fulfilling that duty." The two men's facial expressions were a picture and if he had been anyone but himself he would have smiled at them. "I.I don't know how to thank you Severus, we had been thinking of moving elsewhere, somewhere Harry won't be mobbed for his fame and where we can live peacefully with no prejudice surrounding us like here in Britain. I am sure Lily would be happy with you for helping us despite what happened when we were younger." Remus thanked smiling gratuitously, Sirius looking somewhat haooy and angry with the news they had just been told. "I shall see myself out then, thank you for listening to me without judging me for my past decisions. Goodbye" and with that he apparated away with a loud *CRACK*.

Harry looked at the two men he called his parents after all these years awaiting an explanation as to who that man was and what was happening "That man was Severus Snape a man we went to Hogwarts with and for the duration of our stay there he was the victim of Sirius and James' bullying for no real reason-oh and he was nearly killed by Moony becuase of the two idiots. As for Dumbledore he is the most well-known wizard in the UK with an lot of powerful people backing him, meaning he can do a lot of not very legal things and get away with it. I'm unsure what his plan for you is but i would much rather never find out. This just means that our plans to move abroad are put forward by a few months, the house is still free anyway, i'll just have to inform the company that we will be there early and we'll have to book the fligths today ready for when we leave." Sirius at least had the gall to look a little bit embarrassed my his actions from when he was younger. The three all went to go and start packing ready for the move, they were not leaving a lot behind, Harry was home-schooled by Remus and after Peter's betrayal they never trusted anyone again this new start meant they could live how they wanted to.

 **Moments after Harry, Sirius and Remus left the house**

Dumbledore's loyal followers (cronies) scoured the house top to bottom to try and find any evidence of where the small family had gone and if they would be back anytime soon so he could take the Boy and make him into the perfect sacrifice for the 'greater good'. It became clear that the family had moved out and were not going to be coming back anytime soon or ever.

Growling under his breath at the loss of the brat once more he barked at his followers to put an alarm on the floo so they would know if they should come back via that route at some point. The old man then orderd the followers to leave so he could think about what to do next about the situation.

They had spent nearly 2 years to figure out where the family were, revealing Grimmauld Place through its spell. The Blacks were an extremely secret and paranoid family so even with the best ward-breakers and builders it was nearly impossible to get past. Once the house was revealed there was a secondary ward in place that stopped any unwanted visitors from entering the premises if the inhabitants did not want visitors. Unsurprisingly the family did not want visitors and were wary if they ever left the house to buy necessities.

Letting his anger at the situation out, his magic flared wildly in angry, dark colours that was a representation of himself and his magic. Around him it lashed out and destroying anything it could. Furniture and all other items were mangled beyond recognition and Dumbledore was breathing heavily at the end of it but felt lighter now that his anger had receded. He took a calming breathe and apparated out of the destroyed, skeleton of a house with a loud *CRACK*.

 **AN; i took the base of other initial chapters i have written and came up with this, feel like there aren't many of these that don't involve fem Harry**


	2. Chapter 2

Hp meets MHA

Chapter 2

Not long after Harry, Sirius and Remus moved in they were quick about making friends with their neighbours the MIdoriya's, Harry and Izuku becoming fast friends despite Izuku not having a quirk. It was surprising how close the two boys had gotten in the weeks after their arrival but each parent was happy their kid had made a friend. "Siri! i'm heading to school! Izuku is showing me the way too!" squealed an excited Harry as he heard a knock on their door that was likely his friend. Remus smiled softly as he packed Harry's lunch as Sirius helped him with finishing tying his tie correctly, hugging Sirius and doing the same to Remus as he took his bag and walked out the door yelling out a quick "Bye!" to his parents. "Good morning Harry! Are you looking forward to school?" Izuku asked watching Harry almost bounce with excitement. "Yeah! I wonder what other friends we'll be able to make!" he replied happily as they neared their destination.

Unfortunately Harry also met Izuku's resident bully, one Baukugo Katsuki who immeadiatly pounced on the duo with two unimportant lackeys to back him up. "Oi shitty Deku! What are you doing here still? And who is this loser you got with you? Another quirkless nobody?" he shouted in Izuku's face small explosions from his hands that were close to Izuku's face. Not standing for this any longer Harry ran in front of the spiky blonde haired guy and hissed at him as menacingly as he could, this scared off the two lackeys but only egged Bakugo on further. But it did change his attention off Izuku, at least for the moment, now eyeing Harry like a piece of meat to be eaten, "So who are ya then? Ain't never seen ya before, Deku has no friends" the 'because of me' was left unspoken by him.

The hissing however only increased in volume as Bakugo closed the distance bwtween him and Harry, ignoring Izuku's pleas for the two to stop fighting. Thankfully however one of the teachers finally took note of the situation going on just inside the school gates and came over to break them up. The teacher pushed the two apart and ordered Bakugo to head to class and for Izuku and Harry to do the same, Harry was still fuming as Izuku dragged him inside the school building heading to the faculty office to get Harry's school schedule for school.

The teacher they found in there, Nawakami-sensei greeted them with a smile and a wave "You must be Potter Harry then? Thank you Midoriya-kun for helping him-would you like to be his guide to show him around the school? You are both in my class this year." She then handed Harry his schedule and asked the two to follow her to their homeroom. They were first years so they were in classroom 1-C on the ground floor the earlier incident from this morning forgotten until they opened the classroom door and the blonde from earlier was sat in the middle of the class.

The blonde had yet to notice them walk in as he was busy talking "Listen up! All of you are extras that are unimportant to me, background characters made to be forgotten! Unlike me, I am going to overtake all might and become the number 1 hero!" half of the class swetdropped at his exclamation whilst the other half looked like they wanted to start a fight with him. The teacher saw this as she walked in and sighed heavily "Bakugo, what have I told you about insulting your classmates?" doing her best i-am-very-disappointed-in-you face, which didn't bother Bakugo in the slightest.

Behind the teacher Harry and Izuku walked into the class and suddenly all eyes were on them, more specifically Harry who was unsure what to do in a situation like this with so many people. They completely ignored Izuku which was a change said boy was thankful for. "Everyone this is Lupin-Black Harry, he has just moved here with his family from Europe so treat him well. Why don't you take the seat in front of Midoriya? You two seem close already" Nawakami-sensei introduced Harry silently grateful she put him next to Izuku.

When it came to break Harry was mobbed by the rest of the class asking about his quirk and why he looks like he does. Not used to the attention he stammered out "I-i'm like a snake? My eyes are dangeous and can hurt people and i can poison people i don't like. I'm not sure what else just yet" those around him didn't look completely satisfied but after he mentioned the lethality of his quirk they became uneasy.

At lunch Harry and Izuku shared their lunches with each other, comparing Harry's marmite sandwiches to Izuku's little sausages shaped into octopi(octopus?). Watching Izuku's face scrunch up as he tried the odd filling in the sandwich "How can you eat that Harry? It tastes so bad!" he asked whilst drinking away the bitter flavour. Harry just started laughing at Izuku as he munched on his butties and occasional sausage, he knew marmite was not for everyone but it was loved in his home.

Their lunch was ruined however when Bakugo came over to torment Izuku for not having a quirk and Harry for being friends with a quirkless person. "Why are you so chummy with him? You know he's useless and still wants to be a hero? How stupid is that? Just drop the baggage now and you might atually challenge me!" He boasted as he set off his quirk in his hands dangerously close to Izuku, so close the boy can feel the heat from the explosions. Izuku backed away from Bakugou as much as he could but Harry stood up and body blocked his friend, once again hissing. Harry could not understand why this person thiught so little of Izuku, so what if he doesn't have a quirk he could still be a hero!

The hissing though did not deter Bakugo in any way, it only pissed him off more that someone would protect the useless Deku with the stupid dream of being a hero. More explosions were being let off from his hands as he stood nose to nose to Harry, who for the first time was actually angry with someone and was worried for his friends safety so he did what he thought was right. He paralysed Bakugo, one of his three eyelids peeling back to paralyse the boy. This ability hadn't matured fully due to his age so the paralysis would only last around 20 minutes, although Harry had only practised the ability on rats.

The rest of the class stood shocked as the stongest in their class froze with a glance from the newcomer and couldn't move any part of his body. Someone had ran from the class to get a teacher to help but the class all just stood in awe of Harry. Izuku however was crying at what Harry had done, someone had finally stood up for him against Kacchan. Hearing sobs behind him Harry turned around to be tackled by Izuku in a hug of happiness that Harry returned as the crowd dispated, nervous now that they realised that Bakugo was still frozen. Amongst themselves they began talking about Harry's quirk and that it was like a villains quirk being able to freeze people. Harry, not caring what they thought shrugged them off and when the teacher arrived to see the pair hugging in front of a statuesque Bakugo told off Harry for using his quirk on a classmate and scolded Bakugo for threatening classmates. After this the duo were mostly left alone by the others in their class especially due to the rumors of Harry's 'villainous' quirk usage.

This was exactly what the two of them were glad about, being left alone meant they could train and study to enter UA at all costs. Harry refusing to enter the hero school without his first and closest friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"It was time, it was finally time for Harry and Izuku to enter UA and take the entrance exam, both had been training their abilities to the fullest so they were not behind their future classmates. Especially Izuku who had to learn an entire quirk in the process of a year, thank to both Harry and All might Izuku had a decent grasp of One For All and was able to control the amount of strength he put into a blow and if he overdid it Harry was able to heal him using an ability they discovered in training.

 **3 months prior-Training**

"All might was instructing Izuku on how to control how much strength to put into an attack, too little and nothing would happen, too much and Izuku would badly damage his hand, or in this case as they were starting small it would break his finger. "Young Izuku you must imagine all the energy in your energy and channel it into the muscles of your hand until you think it is just enough to cause damage to your surroundings. We will keep doing this until you get it do not worry!" All might or Yagi Toshinori as he is currently instructed, seemingly oblivious to Izuku getting annoyed he couldn't do it right.

Harry was watching from the side and could see Izuku get frustrated at himself, Harry watched as he could almost see the energy of One For All coursing through Izuku's veins and into his hand and making and flicking motion with his index finger and thumb. The release of energy was impressive to Yagi until he saw the state of his successors hand, alarmed at the black and clearly broken hand he went over to drag him to recovery girl in enough time to save his hand.

However he saw Harry move toward his friend and determined look in his eyes as bit into Izuku's wrist with his fangs. Letting out a tell of alarm as his actions Yagi wondered if the child had gone mad! He had a poisonous bite after all! However Harry just looked as curious as Izuku was watching the bones in Izuku's hand fix themselves and the bruising began to fade until the injury was unnoticeable. Standing there mouth gaping Yagi didn't know what to make of this new ability Harry had. Yagi knew Harry had the abilities of the mythological Basilisk but nowhere had there been anything on them having healing venom? Perhaps it was something to do with intent? If he wished harm it would be poison but if he wished to heal the bite would do so?

"My my Black-kun! I did not expect that! Did you know that was going to happen?" Yagi queried to which he just got a shrug and a reply of "It felt right to do it, that it would help Izuku and it did, I can help him and others more now!" Whilst he was indeed confused he sent the boys home whilst thinking about how strong the bond between the two of them was and how with this it would only grow stronger. This would alow Harry to heal his friend as he trained and the 2 could become and unstoppable duo.

 **Flashback end**

The duo walked onto campus and gawped at the school they had both dreamed of attending with each other to get the their dreams of becoming heroes. "HEY WATCH OUT USELESS DEKU AND VILLAIN BLACK! THIS IS ABOUT ME NOT YOU LOSERS!" aaand the moment was ruined than none other than Bakugo Katsuki who shoved between the two of them nearly knocking Izuku over but something stopped him from face planting the floor.

Turning around he saw a round faced bubbly looking brown haired girl who was smiling at him "it's bad luck to fall over on a day like this! Couldn't let that happen! Good luck" and with that she was gone, running into the building. Izuku and Harry just looked at each other and followed the signs leaving to an auditorium.

Thankfully they were able to sit next to each other nearer the back and pro hero President Mic came up into the stage and explained the entrance ceremony to them all. "LITTLE LISTENERS YOU WILL EACH BE COMBAT TESTED IN AN ARENA WHERE YOUR OBJECTIVE IS TO DESTROY THE ENEMIES THAT APPEAR, YOU NEED TO DEFEAT A CERTAIN AMOUNT OF THEM. AS A WARNING THERE WILL BE ONE ZERO POINTER THAT YOU SHOULD AVOID AT ANY COST AS IT IS NOT WORTH IT! GOOD LUCK LISTENERS!" Everyone then began to disperse and Harry and Izuku stuck together as they headed to one of the changing rooms to wear something more suited for a fight.

Now dressed more appropriately for the test ahead the duo were talking about how they would need to split up to give each other the best chance of getting enough points to pass the exam. A claxon sounded and the duo headed in opposite directions, Izuku was taking out enemies with controlled kick and punches and despite getting tired continued on ignoring the pain from hitting the robots with such force.

Harry was doing a similar thing, he couldn't exactly petrify something that wasn't alive so he used his venom to burn through the vital components of the robots or even transforming into his large snake form to simply constrict them.

The duo were both tired and out of breath as they began to run out of robots to destroy and a huge robot can be seen walking through the simulated city. They could both hear a scream coming from where it was and immediately rushed over to see what was happening. The nice girl from earlier was stuck under some rubble and was unable to move as the huge zero pointer neared her.

All other wannabe heroes had cleared the area knowing that it wasn't worth destroying the zero pointer. Shouting to each other they decided that Harry would take out the robot whilst Izuku moved the debris hindering the nice girl. Harry stood in front of the huge zero pointer and began to run around it's legs slitting venom at the ankle joints to get them to melt and causing the robot to fall.

Only it wasn't falling backwards like Harry had planned, instead it was falling forward...directly toward Izuku and the girl he had now pulled out from the rubble. However the girl had injured her ankle and Izuku had to support her to walk, they both saw the enemy falling in their direction and were frozen in fear knowing they couldn't get out of the way in time. The two closed their eyes waiting for the pain to come. It never did.

They both looked up and saw a giant 15ft dark green snake holding up the robot, constricting it in its grasp and crushing it even further. Izuku dragged the girl further away from the action and distractedly noticed a horn go off signalling the end of the exam.

Danger averted Izuku watched a the giant snake began to shrink and change shape until it formed a passed out and very pale Harry who had exhausted himself transforming himself into such a large version of his basilisk form.

Harry was lying in Izuku's lap, the nice girl who introduced herself as Uraraka Ochako sat next to them as they waited for a nurse. They saw an old lady in a pink nurses uniform heading over to them, a worried expression on her wrinkled face as he saw their injuries. "My my you certainly outdid yourself didn't you? Saving someone from danger instead of running like anyone else. I can heal you and your friend here but he will likely not wake up as my quirk uses a person's own energy to heal them" introduced the woman.

Izuku was just glad Harry and Uraraka would be OK, Harry had really over exerted himself more than he had ever seen before. He stood up and gathered Harry in his arms and tried to walk forward but his legs gave out on him from exhaustion. Not long after Izuku was home and all he could think/worry about was if Harry would really be OK. They kept him in overnight to make sure he'd be OK when he woke up but he was also anxious if the two of them had done enough to pass the entrance exam. Izuku didn't know what he would do if they didn't get in.

 _An; I'm no longer dead! I just lost every document I had due to my word account getting deleted so I lost everything. Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. I'll be writing more now hopefully! So sorry for the wait!_


End file.
